


dum spiro, amo

by enbyboiwonder



Series: 50 Kisses [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyboiwonder/pseuds/enbyboiwonder
Summary: Ray likes to watch Nate draw.
Relationships: Nate Heywood/Ray Palmer
Series: 50 Kisses [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642000
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	dum spiro, amo

**Author's Note:**

> Title more or less translates to "i love you for as long as i draw breath" (lit. "while i breathe, i love").

"Morning," his boyfriend says as he starts to stir. "Don't move yet."

Ray stretches a little and blinks his eyes open to see his boyfriend sketching by the light of his bedside lamp. "Drawing me again?" he asks, a fond smile tugging at his lips and warming his insides at the thought.

"Who else?" Nate quips.

Humming, Ray gets comfortable and watches him draw, watches each minute change in expression flit over his face, the soothing, rhythmic scratching of pencil over textured paper lulling him into a gentle half-doze.

A few minutes later, Nate sets his pencil down and smiles over at him. Ray reaches out and slips his hand into his lover's, drawing it to his lips to press a kiss to the curled knuckles, then to each graphite-stained fingertip in turn, and finally to the center of his palm. Tangling their fingers together, Nate sets his sketchbook aside and lets himself be tugged down into a proper kiss.

"You're amazing," Ray murmurs against his lips.

Nate smiles down at him, impossibly fond, one thumb rubbing gentle scrollwork over Ray's cheek. "You're not so bad, yourself."

He hums and stretches up to recapture his boyfriend's lips, his free hand slipping beneath the hem of Nate's shirt and sliding up to rest over the warm curve of his back, just holding him close as they kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> 34\. Kisses that start on their fingers and run up their arm, eventually ending on their lips


End file.
